<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painful awakening by elricsyao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763205">Painful awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao'>elricsyao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 days of whumptober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Non graphic wound description, Whump, Whumptober 2020, whumptober day 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wakes up with a head wound and shackled in a strange place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 days of whumptober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painful awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This for day 1 of whumptober. I'm sorry this is so bad, I didn't have much time to work on it. Day 2 will be much better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even before he fully woke up, Ed could feel the biting cold of the handcuffs around his wrist. The last thing he remembered was being chased, throwing up stone walls, desperate to escape the alchemist chasing him.</span>
</p><p><span>He groaned, chin falling to his chest. Something warm and wet trickled down the back of his neck, head pounding as if someone was taking a drill to it.</span> <span>He took a moment, focusing on himself closely.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probable concussion, cuts, and scrapes, something wet on my flesh leg. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to remember before the darkness, but nothing came, making the possibility of a concussion all the more likely. He groaned once more as pain spiked in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeled his eyes open, flinching at the small amount of light assaulting his vision. He glanced around the room carefully, doing his best to ignore the flare of pain. It was a stone room, a small table stood close to the chair he was restrained in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed heavily, forcing down the churning anxiety in his gut. He didn’t have to imagine what those were for, his captor was probably waiting to make his grand entrance to psych him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see just how smart this one is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t a common occurrence for Ed to wake up in places like these, but it had become common enough that he knew what to expect. He was sure the idiot was coming up with a cliche speech, something similar to those that had captured him before had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at his hands, frowning at the metal keeping his palms away from each other. Ed looked over the automail carefully, taking in the new scrapes and jagged edges resulting from the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicked open and Ed prepared himself. No matter how this turned out, he was getting out of here. For Al, for Winry.</span>
</p><p>There was no way he was letting an amateur get the best of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://discord.gg/27AWYFA</p><p>Feel free to join my discord server! Its for fma and people who love fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>